


Too Lost In You

by otpFC



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpFC/pseuds/otpFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing fanfiction so its probably shit. you have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction so its probably shit. you have been warned.

It was one of those rare sunny days in London and John decided to drive around town after training, since the majestic city is always best enjoyed on a day like this.  
As he was packing his things, he found a cd case in his locker with 'to my captain' written on it and a black coloured cd inside. He asked around but still got no clue as to who might have placed it in his locker.  
He shrugged and put the item in question in his bag anyway, intending to play it on his drive around town.

As he got to his car, he quickly took out the cd from its case and put it in the car's cd player.  
He expected some crazy tune to play out as part of a joke, but an old song played instead, an old love song to which he recognized but couldn't put a name on.  
''It must be some sort of a prank'' he thought to himself. But he let the song play on anyway, as it was lovely and slow-tempo, something he could enjoy, not like the loud,fast songs David would always play in the dressing room.  
The song came to an end and he became curious as to what song would come next.

Surprisingly 'Too Lost In You' by the Sugababes played.  
He definitely remembered THAT song. He drunkenly sang it with Frank on their hotel's karaoke machine when they celebrated their Champions League win.  
John blushed furiously at the recollection.  
''This is definitely some childish prank. It isn't funny though'' he muttered as he tried to remember who was watching him and Frank sing that night.

It wasn't too hard to remember because most of the team had either celebrated outside with families and friends who came on that spectacular night or had passed out, pissed drunk or just purely exhausted from that memorable match.  
He was sure it was someone who was slightly sober or maybe just smart enough to notice the way John sang the catchy love song to Frank.

He has always had a strong affection for the legendary midfielder, and they had always been close, but he had never mustered up the courage to actually tell Frank about what he felt.  
Instead, he let his actions speak for him; through all the hugs he gave, through his kisses of encouragement and appreciation, through the protective glares he sent to anyone who was bothering the elder of the two, to even the comforting pats on the back, it was all a signature of his affection towards the man he has called his best friend for all these years.

''baby, I'm too lost in you, caught in you, lost in everything about you, so deep, I can't sleep, I can't think, I just think about the things that you do, I'm too lost in you'', he sang along to the chorus.  
He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, overwhelmed by all the feelings pouring in just because of that damn song.

John decided to drive back home as he felt that he was mentally unfit to drive around whilst being blinded by the thoughts and memories of being with Frank; he could still enjoy the sun in the privacy of his backyard anyway.

The song finished and another song was starting to play, this time a rock song.  
He skipped it as he wasn't really in the mood. His day was half-spoiled now because of the mysterious cd and how it made him think about Frank.  
He always felt angry whenever he remembered about his unrequited love for his best mate.  
It's not that he forgets about loving Frank, it's just that sometimes he can keep it under control, especially during match days.  
But during days like this, where the sun is shining and everything seems lovely and perfect, he wishes Frank was by his side, not as a friend, but as a lover.  
He became angrier by the minute, annoyed by the fact that he could never be in a relationship with Frank.

He parked his car, got out of it and entered his house.  
...Complete silence...  
He was wondering where Toni and the kids were when he remembered that all the wives and children had a weekend to themselves in Chipping Campden.  
It was an annual getaway started by Elena 7 years ago and it has been a tradition since.  
He sighed and walked to the kitchen, planning to make a cup of tea.  
After finishing his tea, the Chelsea captain felt relaxed and walked up to his room.

He sat on his bed and began thinking of Lamps, wondering what he was doing at this very moment.  
''No! Stop thinking about him!!'' he told himself.  
But he couldn't. He knew that.  
He was too in love with Frank.  
Frustrated, he started doing the only thing he knew that would at least help.  
He removed his long training pants and started stroking his penis slowly.  
Frank... Frank... Frank...  
That was the only thing John could think of.  
John's strokes increased in speed and he was close to climax. The images of Frank naked started racing through his mind and that was all he needed.  
He came and started to even out his breathing.  
After a minute or so John was feeling better although he was a bit groggy. He cleaned up and relaxed on his bed, falling into a blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Frank's POV

It was 7:05 and darkness had covered London completely.  
Frank Lampard paced about his home, staring at his phone.  
''Should I call him now? Maybe he's busy.  
Well that explains why he hasn't replied my text. But maybe he'll pick up if I call?  
Urghhhh this is maddening!! '' thought the midfielder.

 

Frank had been waiting all day to get ANY kind of news from John, excited to know if the captain has listened to the mix CD he made and what he thought about it, IF he even listened to it.

 

Frank, through the advice of Juan, made a mix CD for John.  
He had decided to tell John about his feelings but didn't know where to start, so he confided in Juan, a person he knew he could trust.  
And Juan, a music lover, naturally told him to express it through music, preferrably songs that meant something to Frank and John, and songs that are romantic, which may make John realize Frank's feelings for him.

After compiling the songs and burning it onto a blank cd, they both decided that it would be best to keep quiet about who the sender was and decide what to do next based on John's reaction to the CD.  
If he listened to it and was curious or even liked it, Frank would then reveal himself as the sender.  
BUT if the response was negative then he had no choice but to dismiss everything and find another way to express himself.

This,after all, was just an experiment of sorts. A tad bit childish and cheesy, yes, but worth a try.  
Anyway, how hard could it be to figure out that Frank was the one who sent it?  
Frank literally copied all his favourite songs onto that CD, along with some songs that Frank and John had sung together over the years.  
John wouldn't be THAT dumb, right?  
''BUT WHY ISN'T HE TEXTING ME BACK?!?''

 

Frank had texted the younger man earlier, to ask what he was doing since his wife and kids are absent.  
In that text he also asked about the 'mysterious cd' John was showing everyone today after training and how it turned out, desperately trying to seem innocent about it.  
But John hasn't replied.

 

It has been two hours since the text and Frank was feeling unusually nervous.  
'' Maybe he knows its me and he's mad at me for not telling him straight away? Probably not..  
But why hasn't he replied?? He always replies instantly!  
What if he found out from Juan? But Juan promised me he wouldn't tell a soul!  
This is fucking crazy! I'm crazy!!!  
Stupid. Fucking. Experiment!!!'' he thought angrily.

 

After a while of cooling himself down, he sat on his sofa.  
''Now or never''  
He tapped on the call option with a little more force than needed, then John's name and picture instantly appeared on the screen of his phone.  
The line rang three times before it was picked up by a low but sleepy voice, a voice Frank knew too well.

 

He's been sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that it's a bit short. Working on the next chapter asap


End file.
